1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial connector assembly.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A common application for coaxial connectors with a switching function is found in cellular phones. Cell phones comprise their own antennas, but when mounted on a support in an automobile for example, the cell phone connects to an antenna on the automobile. The connection of the cell phone to the automobile antenna requires a switch during plugging of the cell phone to the support. The antenna connector is typically a coaxial type of connector having an inner conductor concentrically surrounded by a ground conductor.
An example of a coaxial switching connector assembly is shown in European Patent Application 0 685 911-A1. The switch function is accomplished by provision of a spring loaded bush mounted concentrically around a coaxial centre pin conductor and biased against a conductor pad. Disconnection between the centre pin and conductor pad occurs during plugging of the complementary connector which depresses the concentric bush member.
One of the problems of the latter design and other coaxial connectors, is that they are not adapted to absorb relatively large tolerances in positioning of the mating parts. This is particularly important in applications such as cell phones, where in comparison to the connector size, the positioning of the cell phone in its support (cradle) may vary significantly.
Another problem arises from the frequent plugging and unplugging and the relatively large shocks and forces to which contacts are subject in applications such as cell phones. It would be desirable to provide a coaxial connector interface that supports high mechanical solicitation and a large number of connection cycles in a compact and cost-effective manner.